Malcolm Cutler
'''Malcolm Cutler' is Maggie Cutler's son and was believed to be Ezra Fitz's seven year old son. He was portrayed originally by Flynn Morrison, and then portrayed by Teo Briones. His father is revealed not to be Ezra, but some "mistake" made by Maggie with another man. Season 3 The Kahn Game Malcom was first mentioned in when Wesley Fitzgerald said that his mom "made sure she took care of it", which seemed to mean that she got an abortion, but Aria later finds out that isn't the case. Single Fright Female We learn that Maggie kept the baby, when Aria takes a train into Wilmington to meet Maggie. He asks Maggie if he can have a play date with Brian, then she explains that he is her son. Also, when Ezra called Maggie to see how she was doing, Maggie didn't mention Malcolm. Wesley and Aria think Ezra's mother convinced Maggie to keep quiet about it. The Lady Killer Maggie is deciding whether or not to tell Ezra about Malcolm. In the end, Maggie does not tell Ezra about him. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Ezra learned of Malcolm's existence, and sets off to meet him at the end of the episode. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Malcolm and Maggie are forced to move into Ezra's Apartment, after Dianne sells their condo in Delaware. Malcolm seems to be bonding well with Ezra and plays with a train set with his father and Aria. Later on in the episode Aria babysits Malcolm and he falls while jumping on the bed, getting a cut on his chin. I'm Your Puppet Aria was supposed to pick up Malcolm from his karate class, but his instructor tells her that someone already did, using Aria's name. In his cubby, there is a flyer for the carnival with the letter "A" circled. At the carnival, Malcolm is seen watching a puppet show and a black glove covered hand is taking popcorn. Malcolm is found by Aria and he tells her that her friend Alison brought him. A DAngerous GAme Hanna goes to babysit Malcolm, telling him that watching TV will turn his brain to mush. He turns off the TV and begins to play "guess who" with Hanna on her phone. He recognizes Aria but doesn't recognize Mona, CeCe or Melissa. Later on, while Malcolm is playing games on Hanna's phone, pops up a photo of Ali and Spencer sent by blocked ID (possibly A) and he tells Hanna that Alison is in the picture. Hanna is clearly confused as she knows (well, thinks) that Ali is dead. Malcolm then points out that the one in the blue shirt, Spencer, was the one who took him to carnival. Hanna realizes that Spencer is part of the The A-Team. Season 4 Face Time Malcolm sees Aria and Jake and asks her why she does not come over anymore. This marks Malcolm's last appearance on the show. The Mirror Has Three Faces Ezra finds out through a result of an DNA test he's not Malcolm father, which he takes very hard and confronts Maggie about it. Appearances (5/160) Trivia *Along with Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Jessica DiLaurentis, and Kate Randall, his character has been played by a different actor/actress. Malcom's Gallery Malcom.png 1299280002pre--587761106563406082.jpg 1299280042pre--737417738655262730.jpg 1299280150pre--4255611876837481298.jpg 1299280295pre-525854891770175938.jpg 1299280461pre-2199199998414631582.jpg Malcolm 2.0.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 4 Category:Victims of A Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Characters who were recast Category:People living outside of Rosewood Category:Former Rosewood Residents